Card talk:Altar of Nihil
I don't like the location of the TOC. And to be honest for all the cards I've done so far it's above the description. Might not be much but thinking of this like a book, you won't get the TOC after say the first chapter, you get it at the start. I thinking we should have that layout. Kyrone 08:38, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :Regarding the TOC, that was to match the style that most wiki's follow, where the TOC follows introduction, like Wikipedia:BattleForge. I'm not set on it this way, but I do prefer consistency with the norm. I okay if certain articles have slightly different styles for the time being. '-- ''ro''damn - [[User talk:Rodamn|''shout]] --''' 17:04, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :: I'll get back to you on this one, not sure I agree but I'll need to do something before we can really discuss this. Kyrone 23:13, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the demo on the '+' at the start of a table, it does look better. Not sure if I like the fact that you've change back the loot table to read just map,difficulty but there we go. Kyrone 08:38, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :Doh...sorry to step on your toes. I'm a bit of a control freak, so I have to remind myself to let things go. :D Anyway, sorry if my edits are discouraging or you feel like I'm undoing your work. That's not I want, so I'm glad you spoke up about it. ::No worries really, just would like it be more obvious that we don't have the data rather than we don't seem to have updates it.. Kyrone 23:13, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :Back to the loot, I think neither way is really clean. Maybe we should just come up with a way to indicate missing data. My issue with these loot tables is that we have to maintain it separately from the rest of the loot data, which really sucks. I'm tempted to get rid of these tables and point people to the full loot table in the Wiki. The thing with PvP upgrade purchases is that it's always the same costs that depend on the rarity. ::Yeah know what you mean with this one, I don't really know much about maintaining wikis, I can think what I'd like to do with the info just not sure how to do it and/or if it's possible and if it is possible how much of a headache it could be. Kyrone 23:13, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :I guess what I'm saying is that for the amount of work to edit and maintain these tables, I'm not sure it's providing a lot of value to the reader compared to simply linking to information that's already available elsewhere on this wiki. :Thoughts? '-- ''ro''damn - [[User talk:Rodamn|''shout]] --''' 17:04, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Categories I was thinking about making a couple of new categories for this card and others like it: Double-Edged Sword Cards (or perhaps Risky Cards) and Upgrades of Equivocal Benefit. The risky part is obvious; it says so in the article. But Altar of Nihil also extends this risk with the upgrade; the longer the duration, the more likely it is to interfere with the user's own power. Another card whose upgrade has a partially negative impact is Card:Dreadnought, where the Dreadnought takes more damage on itself with more upgrades. Unlike Life Weaving, which mitigates the damage done to friendlies, and a couple of the Disintegration cards, whose self-damage is reduced, this damage can only be dealt with in the normal ways, or with a pair of Dreadnoughts. Even then, I am not sure that the pair would take less damage or more, upgraded. VvAnarchangelvV [ ''reply'' ] 00:41, October 15, 2010 (UTC)